Little Girl Lost
by SeXysangokittygrl05
Summary: Sakura is left for dead and with no headband or memory of her life when Itachi finds her and takes her back to Akatsuki headquarters. what happens when they grow close and her team mates find her? Itachi/Sakura/Kakashi
1. Found

I want to thank God for all my ideas.

* * *

The snow came down heavy on the the young pink-haired girl laying unconscious face down and the tall dark figure that found her. Checking her pulse he found that she was still alive, but barely. Flipping her over he found no forehead protector which would make it a little more difficult to determine which village she was from if not for the uniform that indicated she was from Konoha. Whether she survived or not she could prove useful so the twenty-year-old Uchiha gathered her near-dead body and took her back to Akatsuki headquarters in an attempt to save her or gather information from her dead corpse.

"Pity. It seems that your team is either dead or has left you. To bad for you that you weren't of enough use, perhaps you can be of use to us," Itachi Uchiha said coldly as he jumped from tree branch to tree branch carrying her icy cold body in his arms.

* * *

Once back at Akatsuki headquarters Itachi set the girl on the bed in his room and started a fire in the fireplace proceeded to get her out of her wet clothes and get her circulation flowing. Since her clothes were already tattered he opted to cut them off with a kunai knife, if she died she wouldn't need clothes, if she survived she could wear one of his shirts. It's not like she was gonna be going on any missions. Closer up he saw that she had a bad bump on her head, which could be a problem. She was young, around the age of his younger brother, and if his memory was correct she was the female member of his brother's team. One could only hope that maybe his weaker younger brother might come looking for her and then they could have their fight. Itachi couldn't help but notice that she had no scars which meant she must be a pretty good healer. If she could be turned to Akatsuki she could be of use to them. As he went he rubbed her arms and legs to get her blood circulating. After some time her skin began to get warmer so Itachi wrapped her in a blanket and went to see if any of the other members of Akatsuki were around.

* * *

Later when he returned to his room he found the girl beginning to wake. Since he had already hidden anything the girl could use as a weapon he only tensed a little.

"Mm," the girl moaned as she turned towards him and seemed to go back to sleep. Moving closer he checked her pulse before adding more wood to the fire. Turning back to the bed she was gone. Looking around and trying to find her she attacked him so fast he was caught off guard.

"Who the hell are you?!" she screamed trying to strike him only for him only for him to stop her fist and foot and pin her down on the ground with his body on top of her and her arms pinned above her head with his left hand. The girl continued to struggle beneath him.

"I think it would be best if you would just stop and answer a few questions. Starting with your name," Itachi said calmly in his usual cold voice.

"My name?"

"Yes, your name," Itachi answered. The girl started to calm and the look of panic on her face soon became one of confusion.

"My name," she repeated and she looked like she was trying to think, no trying to remember.

"What, are you saying that you can't remember?" Itachi asked looking down at her. Carefully he scanned the girl's face looking for a tell as she spoke.

"No. I can't remember," she said looking up into his face with a mix of panic and confusion. There was no lie in her face or her voice. Just great, it would seem that bump to her head would be a problem, for her at least. Though it did mean that they may not need to kill her for a while.

"Could you please get off of me? And why am I naked?" the girl asked blushing.

"Long as you don't try anything stupid," Itachi answered the first question. After the girl nodded he got off of her and went over to a dresser and pulled out a button-down shirt and handing it to her.

"Your clothes were too torn-up to salvage, you can wear this for now. I'll see about getting you something else to wear later," Itachi said.

"Thank you," the girl said accepting the shirt and putting it on. "Where am I? What happened?" the girl asked as she buttoned the shirt.

"Don't worry about where you are, that's not important right now. I found you near death in the snow, no sign of anyone nearby such as a team. Though it was snowing heavily. As such I can't tell you where you were coming from nor where you were going. So don't ask me anything about who you are or if there is anyone out there looking for you. It appears that you received a bump on the head so you may not remember much of anything for a while judging by your reactions and obvious confusion," Itachi answered the girl.

"What are you going to do with me?" the girl asked Itachi looking up at him a little frightened.

"Nothing for now, you may stay here until further notice. Stay out of trouble, don't snoop, and don't cause any trouble and you may live long enough to recover your memories. Should you decide to make yourself of some use I won't object unless you get in the way or prove useless." Itachi warned.

"Yes sir," the girl answered.

"For now I wouldn't suggest you try and leave, since it's snowing and I doubt you will find your way to safety in this weather. If you recover your memories and try to contact your village and they aren't on good terms with my people you most likely won't live long enough to hear back from them. In which you have only a few choices: you can either defect, kill yourself, or allow yourself to be used as bait or leverage. Either way you may be better off with no memory of who you are." Itachi explained coldly.

The girl kept on as much of a brave face but was still starting to look a little terrified.

"Any questions?" Itachi asked.

"Not really sir, except for your name." the girl answered.

"Koenko, just call me sir," Itachi answered dubbing the girl with her new name.


	2. Growing close

Once again I thank God for all ideas and inspiration.

And I would like to thank TeenageCrisis and StormWolf77415 for reviewing.

* * *

Over the next few weeks "Koneko" adjusted to life with her current "master" somethings seemed to come to her, such as how to heal wounds, make medicines, tend to wounds, and some of her ninja training. What didn't return to her were her memories of learning any of her skills, or of family, friends, alliance, or of her life before being brought where she currently was.

"Anything else come back to you?" Itachi asked watching as she went about preparing breakfast for the Akatsuki lot. "Koneko" was dressed in a dark blue top with fishnet covering her arms to her elbow, and down to her navel a knee length matching skirt that hugged her curves, and fishnet leggings.

"Nothing really sir. Not my name, no memories of family, friends or anything," "Koneko" answered honestly.

"Are you sure, Koneko? From what I've seen you seem to be remembering a lot," Itachi said.

"I don't remember any of these things I just seem to know them and don't ask me how because I don't know. It's like I'm programed to do these things and I don't know how," "Koneko" answered.

"Is that a fact? I find that a little hard to believe," Itachi said eying her suspiciously.

"Currently that's all I have," "Koenko" said turning around to face him. Itachi ignored the curves of her body, and the way that outfit hugged them.

"Perhaps more shall come to you," Itachi asked.

"What if they don't? It's been almost a month since you found me, and all I have is programing at best. No memories, of who I am or anything!"

"You could stay here. Join us, you seem to have the knowledge of a medic nin. That would be of great use to us," Itachi suggested.

"I'll take that into consideration."

* * *

Meanwhile Kakashi found Sakura's headband but no sign of the pink haired girl who became separated during the fighting. With the snow now melting they should've found a body if she was dead, and since they hadn't yet there was still hope that she was still alive, perhaps captured or lost. Hopefully they would find her before they received orders to return to the village. If not there was the chance that if she wasn't already dead she would be soon enough.

* * *

As the months passed Itachi and "Koneko" grew close. Even though she was kinda helpful and cute, Itachi couldn't help but feel wary of her. Though he couldn't put his finger on it he knew he met her before. Having fought many different ninja it was sometimes hard to remember a particular face. Even so he was slowly starting to allow her to get closer to him. Though so far she seemed to remember little about her life or that she was from the Village Hidden in the Leaves she did claim to get flashes like from a movie.

"But they aren't in order and they don't make any sense," "Koneko" said one afternoon as she sat out on a grassy hill near Akatsuki headquarters as Itachi stood next to her.

"Remember any names? Faces?" Itachi asked.

"No, their faces are always hidden from me, sometimes blurred, and their names always allude me," "Koneko" answered.

"I see. You wouldn't be lying to me to save your neck would you?" Itachi asked just hoping for a reason to kill her. When he first found her he didn't expect her to grow on him the way she had.

"Why would I lie to you when I probably have no one looking for me? If no one is looking for me it may be because I have nowhere to return to," "Koneko" reasoned.

"Are you sure about that? It could be that they think you are dead," Itachi suggested.

"Then why hasn't anyone come looking for me? Maybe the reason I can't remember is because I don't want to. Maybe I'm trying to keep myself from remembering..." she trailed off as an image of multiple explosions, raging fires, mass destruction, and dead mangled bodies filled her head. She had seen these images in her nightmares, that's all that seemed to fill her nights as she slept. She couldn't help but believe that these were memories of her village, that it was destroyed and there was nothing and no one to return to. If that was the case she was probably better off not knowing.

"Koneko? Is there something you're not telling me?" Itachi asked eying her carefully.

"It's nothing I'm sure," she choked out trying to hold back the tears that would soon follow.

"Tell me anyways," Itachi said taking note of her obvious distress.

"I can't remember any names or faces but I keep having these nightmares. In them I see death, and destruction. I can't help but think that I have no home. Every night I see these things and I am filled with such dread. I don't think I have a home, or anything," she said.

Against his better judgment Itachi decided to keep her around, it had been awhile since he last felt a woman's touch. Perhaps it was time that he took out some of his frustrations in other ways.

"That's probably the case. I found no sign of any team, you had no headband to indicate a village. It's possible that you may be from a small village that was recently wiped out," Itachi said feeding her doubts. It worked she broke down into tears.

"Don't worry Koneko, my pet, you're safe with me," Itachi said squatting down to put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She turned to face him sobbing into his shoulder. After some time she calmed herself and managed to look up at him her eyes red from crying her face stained with tears.

"Come on, lets go inside its going to rain soon." Itachi said helping the pink-haired girl to her feet. They headed back inside her hair which had grown out some in the months since she had arrived blowing in the wind, the blue Akatsuki outfit hugging her curves. Itachi wondered if maybe she had a boyfriend. Surely she had her pick of the litter in Konoha. Once inside they were met by the others.

"Itachi, Koneko, yeah two coming along with us into town?" Deidara asked.

"No, Koneko isn't feeling well," Itachi said walking past the others with the girl in question.

"Yeah get better Koneko," Deidara called back as they left.

Once inside and alone her legs gave way though she fortunately was caught by Itachi. Once again she broke into tears, Itachi's words from earlier coming back to hit her hard. She was alone in the world, there could be no other explanation. What other reason would there be for no one coming to get her, for her being left for dead in the middle of nowhere. Unless she was a traitor, but then she would still have her headband. Itachi had said that her clothes had been too torn to salvage, maybe she had been in a fight or battle of some kind.

While all this was going through her head Itachi was gathering her into his arms and carrying her to her room tears rolling down her cheeks again. Itachi lay her on her bed and was turning to leave when she stopped him.

"Please don't go! I don't want to be alone," she said stopping him.

"I'll be right back. I'm just gonna go get a beer, I'll get you one if you want," Itachi offered.

"I'm pretty sure I'm not twenty yet," she said.

"Don't worry, I won't tell if you won't," Itachi said.

"Alright, I am kinda thirsty."

"I'll be back." Itachi said.

In a few minutes he returned with a couple of beers and handed one of them to "Koneko" before taking a seat on the bed next to her and started sipping on his as he watched as the pink haired girl took a sip and made a face.

"It has an acquired taste and it may take some getting use to," Itachi said smiling a little at her. The others wouldn't be back for a long time, maybe not until morning. If he was lucky he might either get some answers or some releif. Either way he just hoped those idiots wouldn't interupt. Since his sharingan was giving him some trouble he decided that this approach would be best for now.

"I guess it's not that bad though it does taste kinda funny compared to soda or any other carbonated beverage that someone my age might drink," "Koneko" admitted.

"You'll get used to it after awhile." Itachi said.

"If you say so." she said taking another sip.

"So what's your story? Do you have a family or something?" she asked taking another sip.

"I don't want to talk about it." Itachi said.

"Sorry. What do you want to talk about then?"

"Not sure, hold that thought I'll be right back," Itachi said leaving to get a few more beers. So far just talking to her wasn't getting anywhere, he had to be sure she wasn't lying about her memories. Getting her drunk might do the trick. Returning to the room he handed her another beer. After a few hours later she was drunk and slurring her words.

"Y-y-you know, I do r-r-rember one person sorta I think."

"Oh? Tell me about them," Itachi said handing her another beer.

"Well I don't remember his name but he was tall with spikey white hair. I can't remember his face though it's always covered for some reason. Maybe he is just some symbalic figure in my dreams or something."

"Maybe, do you remember anything else?"

"Just blurs is all," she said starting to doze off.

"Very well, just get some sleep, Koneko." Itachi said gathering the empty bottles and leaving her to sleep.


	3. First Time

Once again I thank God for all ideas and inspiration.

I would like to thank StormWolf77415 for reviewing my last chapter.

* * *

After having returned to the Leaf Village under orders of the Hokage, Kakashi returned to his apartment feeling a bit angry at having left a former student behind in the field. Aside from her medic's headband they had found no trace of her. It frustrated him to no end, he knew that some how she was still alive. And yet it seemed like she had just disappeared from the face of the planet. Normally he would enjoy one of his books but he didn't feel like it. Instead he just crashed on the couch and instead of pulling out one of his precious books he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the red medic nin headband belonging to Sakura, and ran his fingers over the leaf symbol deep in thought. It had been a long time since he had felt this helpless. And he didn't like it. When they found her he would be sure to return it to her. Until then he was just going to have to find some way to keep his mind occupied and avoid going insane.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Akatsuki headquarters, months had passed since the evening that Itachi got "Koneko" drunk and she revealed that she remembered next to nothing about her life. So maybe he could keep her around though his gut did tell him it might be a bad idea, especially considering how much she had grow on him in such a short time. Not to mention the way he started seeing her. If he let her get too close than she could be a potential weakness. Though she still didn't remember where her alliance lay he couldn't risk getting close to her and having her remember. If that happened he may not realize that it's time to kill her. There was also the possibility that he might get her pregnant, which would definitely present problems, for everyone. Of course there was also the possibility that any child born could be molded into a killer. The question is whether or not it was worth the risk. She seemed to mature and grow more beautiful as time went by, her hair grew out more and her breasts had gotten bigger. Before he knew it an entire year had passed since he found her. One day when the rest of the Akatsuki was in town on free time and Itachi was training out in the snow while "Koneko" or rather Sakura as he remembered her team calling her when they met in combat was reading in the library. The name definitely suited her with that pink hair of hers. When Itachi came in stuck his head into the library to see if Sakura was still there, and he found her reading a book on dream interpretations.

"Looking up anything in particular?" Itachi asked.

"Just potential meanings of my dreams. I keep hoping that I'll find something useful. I keep hoping that maybe there is something psychological behind the dreams instead of believing that any of that stuff really happened. It's too horrible to believe it was all real." Sakura said only looking up when he first spoke to her.

"A lot of horrible things happen in this life. Kami knows all the horrible things that man is capable of. So how can you be so sure that they didn't really happen?" Itachi asked.

"I don't know, but I am hoping I didn't go through all that. And if I did I hope to Kami that I can get past it all." Sakura answered not looking up this time continuing to read.

"Only time will tell. Anyways I just wanted to see if you were still here, I'm hitting the showers. Talk to you later." Itachi said turning and heading for the showers.

"OK, see you later." Sakura said just barely glancing up.

Itachi entered the shower room locked the door behind him, turned on the shower water and tested it before stripping and entering. Itachi closed his eyes, letting the warm run down his ice cold body as he allowed his mind to wander. Thinking back to life at Konoha before the massacre, thinking back to his younger brother. Sasuke was Sakura's age, maybe a year older. Word was that Sasuke had left so that he might gain enough power to destroy Itachi. It wouldn't surprise him considering how he had taunted his younger brother. Word was that before that Sasuke had been really popular among the girls his age. Maybe Sakura had been one of those girls. Nothing would surprise him anymore. Speaking of Sakura Itachi couldn't help but think about her more and more over time. It was getting to be quite annoying. Romantic relations with her could only lead to trouble especially since she may regain her memory. Of course there was also the possibility that she could be manipulated into staying if he managed to seduce her before she regained her memory. Then he could convince her that she was a traitor and as such she would not be welcome back in Konoha. Of course he would have to act fast. It had been a year since he found her so chances are she would regain her memory before too long. Either that or her team might come looking for her. Leaving the shower rooms with a towel wrapped around his waist he stuck his head into the library to see if she was still there. She was, and she was dozing off with the book in hand.

"Getting a little tired are we?" Itachi asked, causing Sakura to jump and turn around.

"Oh , Itachi, I didn't hear you," she said turning red when she saw that he was only wearing a towel and at the sight of his highly sculpted abs. Itachi smirked slightly at this, he had given her his real name not too long ago but she rarely ever called him by it.

"Just checking on you." Itachi answered.

"That's kind of you but it isn't necessary." Sakura said blushing a little more.

"I kinda lost track of time and wanted to make sure you hadn't fallen asleep with a page stuck to your face with drool only to have someone find you like that. Kisame would probably never let you hear the end of it," Itachi warned.

"Thanks for the warning," Sakura said.

"Well I'll talk to you in a bit." Itachi said leaving to get dressed. Sakura was still blushing a bit. Maybe this would be easier than he thought. Sakura couldn't help but be attracted to Itachi, for some reason she felt like she knew him from somewhere. Maybe she had been in love with him once, she couldn't help but think that she had romantic feelings for him. Over the past year she felt her feelings of attraction grow. If Itachi tried anything with her she would most likely surrender. Though back to reading about dream interpretations, she tried to find a a deeper reason behind the man with white hair that keeps showing up in her dreams. Was it possible that he was a real person that she knew from her life before? Maybe. If so was he someone close to her, someone she cared about? It seemed that way in her dreams. Deciding that she had better call it a night considering how tired she was, Sakura closed the book and placed it back on the shelf. On her way back to her room she ran into Itachi.

"Oh, Itachi sir, I was just going to get some sleep. Can it we talk later?" Sakura asked.

"Actually I think it would be best if we talked tonight though we can do it in your room if you would prefer." Itachi said.

"Oh ok," Sakura answered blushing a little as they continued to her room. Somehow she knew that things could get out of control all too easily.

"What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Sakura asked sitting on her bed.

"I wanted to talk to you about your skills as a medic. Over the past year you have shown that you are quite skilled in the ways of healing. Such skills would be a great asset to us, and since it would seem that you no longer have a village to return to perhaps it would be best if you just stayed here with us. I know that I for one would appreciate having you around. In addition to being a very capable medic you are quite pleasant to be around," Itachi said taking a seat next to her and caressing her thigh causing Sakura to gasp in pleasure. "I greatly enjoy your company," he continued looking at her seductively. "To be honest my dear Koneko, I have grown quite fond of you in more ways than one."

"Itachi," Sakura breathed heavily as his and hers closed distance. Before she knew it they were kissing deeply and passionately. When they broke for air Sakura and Itachi looked deep into each others' eyes and Itachi saw a longing.

"Itachi," Sakura breathed hoarsely.

"Yes Koneko-chan?" Itachi asked.

"I want this, I want you," Sakura answered before he kissed her again and began undressing her first he pulled off her top slowly so that he could put off braking the kiss now that he had her consent. When he was done with that he allowed her to remove his shirt, then he moved to her skirt and leggings. When he was done she removed his pants as quickly as possible. Standing there in next to nothing Itachi had to admire her toned curvy body, the soft sexy skin. Sakura blushed.

"I don't think I've ever done this before," she said turning pink in the cheeks.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle. At least this time," he added in her ear as he moved and removed her bra and panties then setting her on the bed her long pink hair splayed out on the snow white pillow. Positioning himself on top of her he leaned down and kissed her deeply while he moved his hands to push her legs apart. Sakura was pretty certain by now that her heart was beating so loud that Itachi could hear it as she slowly removed his boxers.

"This may hurt a little for a little while but it won't last too long," he whispered into her ear, she nodded an ok before he thrust himself into her breaking the barrier, as he did so he heard a gasp from her and felt her nails dig into his thighs, realizing that this was indeed her first time. It had been a while since he had tasted the sweetness of a young virgin. It wasn't bad. Itachi continued thrusting in and out and soon Sakura relaxed and moved with him, her legs wrapping around his waist her arms holding him close to her as they continued. Itachi enjoyed the way she felt as she continued to peak her walls nice and tight as they rocked sweat pouring down their bodies as they continued to intertwine rolling around in the sheets. Sakura's nails digging into his back, Itachi removing his mouth from hers so that he could move it to her neck, collarbone, nibble and suck on her earlobes.

"Itachi," Sakura panted out as he was going about his work.

"Yes, Koneko-chan?" he asked in reply.

"Don't-stop," Sakura panted out.

"Wasn't going to," Itachi said between kisses and nibbles. Sakura held tighter to him and he continued kissing, nibbling and thrusting. They continued on until after an hour or so Itachi finally released himself inside of her and they both collapsed panting heavily. Rolling off of her still panting Itachi turned to the right of him where his little cherry blossom lay panting heavily.

"Did you enjoy it?" Itachi asked.

"That was incredible, I loved it!" Sakura panted out.

"Glad to hear it," Itachi said pulling the covers up around them both and wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her closer to him. Sakura lay her head on his bare naked chest and slipped off to sleep, Itachi not far behind her.

Over the next several months the two of them continued as lovers though both of them for different reasons, Sakura because she believed she was in love, and Itachi because he decided it was the best way to keep her loyal to Akatsuki, should her memory return he could convince her that as his lover she will be looked on as a traitor to her village, and she was good in bed and he enjoyed it. They made love as often as they could sometimes in her room sometimes in his, sometimes in the library or kitchen when no one else was around, sometimes in the forest or field on warm sunny days after training alone together. Sakura couldn't remember being happier, but then again she couldn't remember much of anything else.


End file.
